1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved mounting panel for the mounting of plug-in type circuit breakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a wide variety of mounting panels are known for the mounting of plug-in type circuit breakers, it may be understood that many of the same comprise first and second bus bars which are disposed in relatively widely spaced, side-by-side relationship, and which have contacts extending to only one side of each of said bus bars to thus result in unduly high space requirements, and the need for unduly large quantities of bus bar metal. Too, many of the circuit breaker mounting panels of the prior art do not provide for the disposition of an electrically insulating material between the spaced bus bars; are relatively difficult to assemble; and/or are not of particularly durable construction in that the support provided thereby for the bus bars is somewhat limited.